naruto : kelahiran kembali sang avatar
by kellyanto
Summary: naruto seseorang pria yang kurang beruntung... harus berjuang hidup hingga waktu menjemputnya. namun takdir berkata lain. (pair : naruto x? ) (no embel2 san/kun/kaa-san/tou-chan/) full indonesia.
1. chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer masashi kishimoto.

 **CHAPTER : 0** ( **PROLOG)**

matahari perlahan terbenam, di sudut kota tokyo sebuah gubuk kecil. seorang pria 32 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya dan beberapa kumis yg menandakan betapa tidak terawatnya dirinya.

di tangannya terdapat se-buah foto ukuran 2R. di dalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga lengkap. dengan pria paruh baya pirang dan wanita berambut merah.

sebelah mata jernih shapire itu neneteskan air. "sudah lama kalian memeninggalkan ku di dunia ini, mungkin kini saatnya aku menyusul." saat dia berbicara darah mengalir dari hidungnya...

 **yah mungkin kalian tidak tau. tapi pria ini bertahan hidup dengan menjual ginjalnya dan sebelah matanya terluka karna kecelakaan keluarganya.**

matanya perlahan menutup di iringi beberapa darah yg mengalir dari hidungnya.

 **(prolog end)**


	2. bagian ke 1

"chapter 1".

.

gelap, gelap semua. ' apa Yang terjadi? apakah aku telah mati? '. kucoba membuka kedua mata ku namun itu sangat berat. apa Yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"lapor dokter mata kanan pasien gagal berfungsi dan terjadi infeksi, bagaimana dokter? " suara ini... bukan kah suara dokter shizuka? tapi... dia sudah meninggal akibat pembunuhan.

Naruto semakin ingin membuka matanya, dia ingin melihat wajah suara itu. namun sebelum dia mampu membuka mata kirinya, efek bius mulai berlaku. samar-samar hal yg terakhir di dengarnya adalah "lakukan operasi"

skip 27 hari pasca operasi

tap tap tap... di sebuah koridor sepi rumah sakit pusat kyoto, seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver melangkah ke sebuah bangsal no 151.

matanya tertuju pada pemuda besurai pirang di ranjang. 'sudah hampir 1 bulan kau belum sadar naruto.' pemuda di depannya sudah 27 hari sudah sejak operasi mata.

kakashi, pria berambut silver itu adalah salah satu bawahan ayah naruto (minato). matanya menerawang ke langit luar jendela, sangat teringat apa yg terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu.

saat itu, dia berada di kantor cabang tokyo. tiba-tiba panggilan telpone dari polisi kyoto datang dengan kabar buruk. keluarga utama namikaze kecelakaan kendaraan hingga menimbulkan 1 korban luka dan 2 orang meninggal.

saat dia tiba di rumah sakit pusat kyoto, naruto pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu terbaring tak berdaya di kasur rumah sakit. sedangkan orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan tersebut.

menurut laporan dokter, pemuda tersebut mengalami geger otak ringan di tambah mata sebelah kanan berhenti befungsi hingga harus mengalami pencabutan bola mata yg terinfeksi tersebut.

kakashi mengalih kan kembali kearah pemuda di kasur rawat inap. setelah beberapa lama melihat pemuda tersebut, kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. 'dia harus banyak belajar sebelum mengambil alih namikaze corp, aku harus kembali ke kantor.' kakashi melangkah keluar ruangan. hal yang tidak di sangka adalah pemuda tersebut perlahan membuka mata kirinya tepat kakashi pergi.

 **SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA**

berat sangat berat, setiap kali aku menarik nafas ini sangat berat. "tit.. tit.. tit.." ini... apakah aku berada di rumah sakit?, ku usahakan membuka mata kiriku. apa yang kuliat pertama adalah langit-langit putih dan beberapa alat doctor.

pandangan ku arahkan ke pintu masuk, berharap seseorang datang bahwa aku benar-benar hidup.

dan beruntung seorang suster berambut hitam masuk.

"ah... akhirnya kamu sadar" suster tesebut bicara sambil menekan tombol hijau di atas kepalaku.

tidak berselang lama seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk mengenakan seragam docter. di sertai beberapa suster di belakangnya, mereka melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhku.

setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, sang docter bertanya. "jadi bagaimana perasaan mu, tuan namikaze? " dan ku jawab, "aku baik"

mendengar jawabanku, docter menyeritkan keningnya. "apakah tidak ada masalah dengan mata kananmu?"

sekarang giliranku yang mengerutkan kening, aku melirik sekitar dan aku merasakan perasaan akrab.

cepat-cepat ku alihkanku kembali ke docter kuperhatikan beliau dengan seksama, dia mirip dengan dokter stunade apakah dia adalah anaknya?

"katakan pada ku, tanggal berapa ini? " dengan senyum dokter menjawab. "5 mei," mendengar itu aku tersentak. "tahun?", dan sekali lagi dokter tersebut dengan senyum. " ini masih tahun 2068"

 **DUB DUB**

detak jantungku berdetak kencang seketika. apakah aku kembali saat kecelakaan itu.? kuarahkan pandangan ku kembali ke jendela. "bagaimana dengan... kedua orang tua saya dok.?"

"kami minta maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka?" mendengar itu aku menghela nafas. dan dugaan ku benar. aku kembali pada waktu itu. "kurasa aku baik-baik saja, dok? "

 **SUDUT PANDANG KETIGA**

waktu tidak terasa berlalu sebulan, kini naruto berada di kamar inap rumah sakit. menatap pantulan dirinya, seroang pemuda dengan rambut cepak pirangnya. dan paling mencolok adalah mata kanan yang tertutup rapat.

naruto kembali mengingat hidup sebelumnya. naruto awalnya seorang bangsawan namun karna kecelakaan yang merenggut keluarganya, dirinya terpuruk depresi. sehingga dalam waktu 1 tahun, perusahaan keluarga jatuh karna bawahan ayahnya menggelapkan uang.

setelah 2 tahun depresi naruto kembali ke normal, dia belajar membangun perusaahan. namun itu gagal setelah di kecewakan oleh orang dipercayanya sekaligus kekasihnya. dan selama itu selalu mencoba bangkit, belajar dari kesalahan dia mencoba dan mencoba. hingga suatu saat dia terjerat hutang yang harus memaksa menjual harta dan organ tubuhnya.

hingga kematian datang.

naruto menghela nafasnya. apa yang tujuan naruto adalah mencari bukti bawahan ayahnya, dan mencari suntikan dana buat perusahaan keluargannya.

matanya menuju layar tv yang kini menayangkan iklan produk. "pendaftaran akun penguasa sejati sebelum 10 juni, beli dan gunakan helm permainan anda sekarang."

naruto menepuk tangannya, 'benar... kenapa aku bisa lupa (true sovereign) itu adalah game yang akan benar menduduki seluruh game. bahkan beberapa pesaing perusahan ayahnya berinvestasi ke game. namun harga helm game harganya sangat tinggi.' dengan kepala tertunduk, dia melimelihat tangan halusnya. 'baka!!!! aku masih kaya saat ini' dengan cepat naruto memesan helm dengan tingkat realitas 95% yang merupakan harga paling mahal, namun itu tidak sebanding dengan uang tabungannya. dan dia juga mengirim pesan ke pamannya atau bawahan terpecaya ayahnya (kakashi). untuk mengurus perusahan.

kini dia tidak sabar dengan pembukaan sever permainan. dia menantikan di mana ia melakukan tolak balik kehidupannya.

BERSAMBUNG...


End file.
